1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to forming stable blocks of shredded paper.
In recent years, there has been a growing awareness of the need to preserve natural resources. In this regard, it has been discovered that paper, such as newspapers, can be suitably processed and reused.
To reuse paper, it is necessary to first collect the paper at numerous locations, tie it into bales, containerize the bales, and then ship it to a central plant where it is processed for reuse. One problem with this form of shipment is that the freight charges are relatively high and this adversely affects the cost of paper recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The patent to Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,969, discloses the use of lignins for producing a welding or coalescing of cellulose fibers under conditions of heat, moisture and pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,074 to Goss discloses boards that are formed of cellulosic fiber utilizing ligninsulfonate resin as a binder for making cellulosic board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,074 to Emerson discloses a process of impregnating web board with sulfite lignin liquor and an acid. None of these patents discloses the use of shredded paper and a binder to form stable blocks.